Middle Of Nowhere
by bubble drizzles
Summary: He told her he would never leave her by herself, out in the middle of nowhere. How could she be stupid enough to actually believe it? Oneshot. Jason/Piper.


_**A Percy Jackson fic**_

_**Middle of Nowhere**_

_**by: bubble drizzles**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. That's Uncle Rick's. :)**_

_**A/N: Hey guys. So I realize I haven't really been writing lately, hehe. Sorry about that. Well, actually I HAVE been writing, just not posting. . . but that will change very soon. Wanna know why, wanna know why? Maybe you don't but I'll tell you anyway: Because school is FINALLY OVER for me. WOOO! PARTY! VACATION! Or, in my case, WRITING! FANFICTION! WOOO! Okay, Imma stop now. **_

_**But seriously, I have been working on some things, I have some six or seven ideas written down and ready for writing, and I'm currently working on a Harry Potter multi-chapter fic. Yes, multi-chapter. Haven't had a multi-chapter since. . . yikes, since Anything But Normal. And we all know how well **_**that**_** ended [for those who don't know, I discontinued it :/]. Which is why I'm taking long to post this one. I already have the prologue and the first chapter written, but I wanna try to finish all of it [or at least until chapter 5] before starting to post. And me and Emily [Eleos] are working on a collab story, also for HP! But we procrastinate too much, so who knows when it'll be ready. But keep a look out for these new stories those of you who like Harry Potter.**_

_**Anyway, sorry about the talking. I tend to rant too much here, hehe. I originally wrote this with OC's, but then I figured out it'd fit Jasper if they ever broke up or something so I just changed the names. Sorry if they seem OOC.**_

* * *

><p><em>It's so cold with nobody to hold me.<em>

_You're so wrong for leaving when you told me_

_You would never leave me by myself_

_Out in the middle of nowhere_

* * *

><p>She laid down on her bed, eyes closed and trying to fall asleep. Keyword: <em>trying. <em>She hadn't got much sleep lately, these days she could stay awake for hours before she finally fell asleep, only to be woken up by her alarm clock later on. She would drown in her painful memories; memories of him. Memories she wanted desperately to forget.

She would have only begun to occupy her mind with other things, when something would remind her of him, and there he would be, in her head once again. It had always been like that, but in the first few months, she didn't mind. He was her boyfriend, after all, it was ok to think of your boyfriend a lot, wasn't it? But these last two weeks. . . she wasn't the type of girl who depended on her boyfriend that much. In fact, she hated girls who thought their worlds would end when their boyfriends left them. But she was one of them now. One of _those_ girls. Or even worse, because they would eventually find someone new and get over it. _Then again, none of them were ever in love with their boyfriends as you were with yours_, she would think.

Their months together . . . she could easily say they were the best months of her life. Who cared about Gaea? Who cared about Camp Jupiter? Who cared about anything, when they were happy together? But no. She knew how well everything _always_ turned out for her, why would that time be any different? How could she be so stupid as to think he wouldn't already have a girlfriend at the Roman camp? Fine, she wasn't his _girlfriend_, but she was an "almost" girlfriend when he was captured. And even though he swore he loved Piper more than anything, how could she actually _believe_ that his feelings for Reyna wouldn't come back as soon as he saw her? Another tear slipped down her face.

_Crying because Jason left you. Oh, how _pathetic_ you look, Piper, _a little voice inside her head would tell her. He didn't deserve her tears, she knew he didn't. But she just couldn't help herself. She was a strong, independent woman. But really, was crying a crime? _Yes, if you're wasting your tears on someone who doesn't deserve them. And even more of a crime when _you_ acknowledge that._

And so they went to Camp Jupiter, and Piper saw him when he caught sight of Reyna. His eyes widened, there was a gleam in them, a gleam she had never seen before. But she didn't think much of it -_ he must be excited to finally be back home_, she told herself at the time - and he didn't break up with her. Now these days she would wonder, was it pity? Why did he stay with her for so long? Make her fall even more in love, only to break her heart? Or was he afraid it would ruin their mission? Piper still didn't know.

They sailed to Rome, went to Greece, defeated Gaea. It was all perfect now, they could be together, without anything or anyone getting in their way and threatening them. Boy, how wrong she was. Percy and Annabeth, Hazel and Frank, even Leo had found a girl, for it really was the perfect time to be together with your loved one, without anything bothering you. Except _she_ wasn't _his_ loved one. And he left her for Reyna.

As much as she wanted to hate the couple, she couldn't. How could she hate Reyna for being in love like she was? And how could she hate Jason for wanting to be happy?

But she still felt so miserable. And while everyone was hooking up and getting together, she was lying in her bed, wasting her tears over him. He promised he wouldn't leave her, but there she was. Walking alone, in the middle of nowhere.

* * *

><p><em>Now I'm lost<em>

_Trying to make it on my own_

_I thought I could never do this alone_

_But now I'm walking by myself_

_Out in the middle of nowhere_

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it and really, keep a look out for my other stories, coming up soon. I really hope you read the AN. . . but no one ever does. *sigh*<strong>

**Oh and, help my friend Lex [xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx] reach 100 stories! Review, give her some ideas . . . her stories are definitely worth checking out! :)**

**~ bubble drizzles**


End file.
